


Cry Havoc

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: As he lay on the battlefield, Steve wondered if he'd failed again.
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 4
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Cry Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:   
> Cry “Havoc!” and let slip the dogs of war,  
> That this foul deed shall smell above the earth  
> With carrion men, groaning for burial.  
> ~William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Act III, Scene 1

As Steve lay there in the smoke and rubble, his mind flashed back to Wakanda, to the ending there – Bucky tuned to dust, the stone ripped from Vision’s head, Thor’s desolation, his own pain. He lost them all, lost almost everything. And he felt that it was his fault. Through all the years and all the pain, he’d believed that right would win, but it hadn’t won that day.

Every muscle and bone is his body hurt. His lungs ached from breathing the acrid air. He felt a wave of despair so heavy that he wanted to give in, to let himself die right then and there. 

But he couldn’t. He’d vowed on this day that he would do whatever it took to restore the world, to make it right again. 

He sucked in as much air as he could and hauled himself up to his feet. He knew he was trembling. It had taken almost all he had left just to stand. He tightened the strap on his broken shield and took another painful breath. 

He thought he was finally dying when he heard it. 

Sam’s voice in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
